Bridge Of Light
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: "I'm home baby, I'm home." Sasuke was taken away two years ago for war, leaving Naruto and their son Szumi behinde. When Szumi is feeling down Naruto sings to him, little did he know, Sasuke was there listening that night. SasuNaru AU-ish.


**This came to my while I was watching Happy Feet Two haha, anyways here is the backstory, when the time for war comes around commanders go to each house in the city and take one man, Sasuke did not want Naruto to go, so he voulenteered himself. Don't care if it sounds retarded, deal with it :3**

**Song- Bridge of light by P!nk**

**{_}**

"We miss you, Sasuke..."

Naruto whispered, his voice quiet and his eyes brimming with tears. There were so many times he had lay in bed, praying to whatever lord there was to bring Sasuke home to him, safe. Home to _them_. _They _needed him there to hold them when they cried, to wipe away those tears and tell them that it would be okay; that everything would be okay. That _he_ was okay, that _he_ was home safe, holding them in his arms tightly, protecting them from all those fears of losing him that they had every since he had left two years ago.

_"I miss you too, both of you. I will be home soon baby, I promise you. And-"_

"And Uchiha's never break promises." Naruto cried out softly, tears shimmering down his face smoothly as he recited the line Sasuke had told him over and over again.

_"That's right baby, never forget that." _

Naruto nodded, even though Sasuke couldn't see it. They had been together since they were fourteen, nine years, and not once had Sasuke ever broken a promise to him. He trusted his word and he would never doubt it, if Sasuke said he would be home soon, then he would be home soon no matter what it took. When Sasuke had left to join the army two years ago he hadn't just left Naruto there, he had left Szumi too.

"It's quiet there, it's never quiet there," Naruto commented quietly, wiping at the tears, he had to be strong, the chuckle Sasuke gave made his heart strings tug.

_"I know, it's so quiet I don't know what to do with myself."_

Naruto chuckled quietly, "You should rest while you can, I know you will be busy soon." _No please don't go, not yet..._

_"Yeah... Naruto?" _

"Y-yeah?" He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his scattering nerves.

_"I love you."_

Naruto smiled to himself, "I love you too, Sasuke."

_"Kiss Szumi for me okay? Tell him I love him too and then I want you to get some sleep as well, alright?" _

"Okay, goodbye..."

"_Talk to you later baby." _

The line went dead and Naruto felt his heart stop for a single moment. Each and every time they hung up the phone, dread washed over him. That could be their last call, something could happen to Sasuke and he would never know it until someone came to his home and knocked on his door, folded flag wrapped in a protective clear bag and sealed closed in their hands with regretting looks gracing their features. He knew because that was what happened when his father had died in battle, he knew how devastated his mother was and how heartbroken she looked until her final days of a life that was much to shortly lived.

"Was that daddy?"

Naruto looked up with a sad smile, Szumi stood in the doorway, teddy bear clutched tightly in one arm with the other rubbing at his electric blue eyes, raven hair falling over them as soon as he moved his hand away. Naruto motioned for him to come, picking him up and hugging him tightly to himself as he stroked his hair.

"That _was_ daddy," Naruto cooed as the small three year old closed his eyes, resting against his chest. "And you know what daddy said?"

"What did daddy say?" The child's voice sounded quiet, yet held excitement to hear what his daddy had said.

"Daddy said he loves you." A small smile graced his lips as he leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. "You should go back to sleep, it's late, daddy would scold me if he knew I didn't at least try to get you back to sleep."

"But mommy, I don't want to go back to sleep." Szumi sat up in his mother's arms, blue eyes full of warmth. "I'm afraid mommy."

Naruto opened his eyes, glancing at those that matched his own, if not brighter. "What are you afraid of sweetheart?"

He watched as the young boy's lip began to quiver, tears spilling over his eyes and down his cheeks like his own had been a few moments ago, he clutched his teddy bear tighter to himself and sniffled. "Daddy won't come home."

"Oh no sweetheart, come here." Naruto pulled his small frame to himself and held him tightly, rocking him ever so gently. "Listen to me baby," He pulled the clinging child away from himself and looked into those beautiful eyes, eyes he had given him, and swiped his thumb to wipe away the tears that were free falling. "Daddy will be just fine, don't you worry. He will come home soon and when he does we will all go out for ice cream, how does that sound?"

"I-I don't know..." Szumi hiccuped. "Mommy what if daddy doesn't come home?"

Naruto stood, making his way to his bedroom slowly and situated himself and Szumi under the covers, holding him tightly and began to sing softly, "Just when you think hope is lost and giving up is all you've got, blue turns to black, your confidence is cracked, there seems no turning back from here... Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation, while the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations." He stroked Szumi's hair from his eyes and smiled softly as he closed them. "That's when you can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrong to right, that's when you can't give up the fight, that's when love turns nighttime into day, that's when the loneliness goes away, that's when you gotta be strong tonight, only love can build us a bridge of light..."

Szumi breathing evened out and Naruto knew he was asleep already, yet he didn't stop singing. Maybe it was because he himself needed this advice or maybe it was because he just wanted to sing, either way, he didn't stop.

"When your feet are made of stone, your convinced that your all alone, look at the stars instead of the dark. You'll find your heart shines like the sun, let's not let their anger get us lost and the need to be right cause us way to high costs. That's when love can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrong so right, that's when you know it's worth the fight, that's when love turns nighttime into day, that's when loneliness goes away, that's when you gotta be strong tonight 'cause only love can build us a bridge of light..."

"Deep breath, take it on the chin but don't forget to let the love back in. That's when love can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrong so right, that's when you know it's worth the fight, that's when love turns nighttime into day, that's when loneliness goes away, that's when you gotta be strong tonight 'cause only love can build us a bridge of light... Only love can build us a bridge of light..."

He closed his own eyes, feeling sleep starting to take him over when a sudden hand stroking his face so gently he could have mistaken it for the wind; but the window was not open. He opened his eyes in a haste, fully ready to protect his child at any cost, but what met his eyes was no intruder, no...

"I'm home baby," Sasuke crouched down, whispering before gently kissing Naruto on the lips.

Naruto tried to controlled his feeling, the releaf, the sadness, the happiness, the raw emotion that trickled out from his eyes as he stood from the bed carefully as to not wake Szumi and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, knocking him to the floor and cried into his chest. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his lover, it was a wonderful feeling, one he hadn't gotten to feel in two whole years. So he held him, he held him so tightly and let him cry all of those emotions out and when the crying stopped he still held him, even when Naruto showered him with kisses and told him so many 'I love you's' he still held onto him, because holding onto him was what had gotten Sasuke through those two years. The memories of Naruto in his arms as well as Szumi made him fight that much harder, eager to get back to his family and hold them once again.

This was where he belonged, they all did, right here together as a family. "I love you too Naruto."

And so they cried, and so they laughed, and so they kissed and clung until the sun was peeking from it's resting place, greeting them a very good morning, there were soft mumbles of 'I love you' and 'Never leave again' and 'I won't'. No matter what happened from here on out, it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered because they had their small family of three, they had each other.

"Daddy?" An exited, quiet voice coursed through the room.

Both boys looked up from their position on the floor with smiles as the young boy quickly crawled out of the bed and latched himself to Sasuke. Naruto moved out of the way and watched as Sasuke wrapped his arms around the small child, "Daddy's home sweetheart, daddy's home."

**FIN.**


End file.
